


Midnight

by teikouarc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day 2016, F/F, Long Distance Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Characters, it's still april 12th where I live so it counts!!!!, sleepy skype date, they are both girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikouarc/pseuds/teikouarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata arrange to have a late night skype call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend klinki for beta'ing this!!! this is a gift to you since you're my akafuri buddy but also you edited it so can I still call it a gift to you? who knows

"Sei, are you sure you're not too tired?" Furihata asked quietly, her voice sounding too loud in her dark bedroom. The glow of her laptop illuminated her face from where she was laying on her bed. Skyping with her girlfriend was normal, but they generally didn't have calls this late at night. The difference was clear in the bags under Akashi's eyes and the rhythmic way she was downing coffee (she was on her third cup at this point). 

Akashi hummed a little, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Kou. We've barely been able to talk recently. Losing a few hours of sleep is worth it." 

Furihata couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She wanted to scold the other third year, but part of her wanted to be a little selfish. Akashi wasn't wrong—it had been a while since they had been able to talk like this. They had been stuck at a couple text messages a day for over a week now, and they usually weren't anything past "Good morning!" or "I miss you". Akashi was busy as always. She was still Rakuzan's captain (more fitting, now that she was in her final year of high school) and she was now the student council president. The pressure her dad continued to put on her didn't exactly lighten her load, either. The surprising part was that Furihata was busy too, though much less so than Akashi. Somehow, she had become Seirin's team captain. The other third years had all easily come to the agreement that she should be captain, which she would have never expected when she first joined the team. It added a nice kind of tension to her and Akashi's relationship. 

She was almost going to let herself keep Akashi awake when her head jerked up and down quickly. A classic sleep nod. The bleary blinking that followed was incredibly cute, but also enough to make her realize she couldn't keep her girlfriend up. 

"Seiii." She dragged out, stifling a yawn. "Sei, look at you. You're obviously exhausted. Stop drinking that coffee, you have to go to bed." 

"The point is that I'm not going to bed." Akashi smiled into her camera, her eye roll almost unnoticeable in her dark room. "I'm really fine, promise. One night of bad sleep won't ruin me." 

Furihata gave her an unconvinced look and sighed. "I don't believe you! Even if I do want to." She admitted, frowning a little. Akashi's laugh at that floated through her speakers, and the frown quickly turned over into a smile. "This seemed like a good idea when we were texting about it, but now I think I have to cut you off. You have too much on your plate right now. We can talk over the weekend, maybe?" 

Akashi sighed lengthily and stared at her cup appraisingly. "I'm not sure. Between studying, basketball, and my father, I'm not sure if I'll be available this weekend. That's partially why I wanted to do this tonight." 

Furihata nodded sympathetically. "It's okay. It sucks that we may not be able to talk to each other for a while, but I don't want you to go on three hours of sleep because of me. You have to go to bed, Sei." 

Akashi glanced over to her bed, but didn't respond. Shaking her head, Furihata continued. "Okay, fine! If Rakuzan loses before playing Seirin in the Winter Cup because you didn't get enough sleep I guess that's fine." It was said innocently enough, but there was a sly undercurrent to her words. Furihata caught a defiant glint in Akashi's tired eyes, and she had to fight down a grin at the reaction. 

"That won't happen!" Akashi said, eyes sharpening into something challenging. "Though, I guess if you put it like that, maybe I should sleep. We both have to do our best so we can meet in the finals." 

"Yep!" 

Akashi put her cup down and smiled warmly into her camera. "Okay, Kou. You win this round. I'll go to bed now." 

"You better. Good night Sei! Sleep well." She waved cheerfully with one hand and hid a yawn with her other. 

"Good night! Same to you." And with that, their call ended. Furihata was about to close her computer when a Skype notification came through. Curious, she peered at their chat to see what Akashi had left. Warmth spread through her as she typed her reply. She closed her computer and walked over to place it back on her desk. Sleep would come easily tonight. 

\-- 

_I love you._

_I love you too!_


End file.
